


To Many Years

by STFC00kie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STFC00kie/pseuds/STFC00kie
Summary: Lives change, that how life works.Eddie was now married to Myra, full time risk analyst and living life miserably.A part of him felt empty, and it only felt slightly okay when he'd listen and watch Richie Trashmouth Tozier on tv.He could never put a finger on why he loved the man and felt like he had a connection to him. But it was what made him decided to call into the radio station that was giving away tickets. And he won.So here Eddie was going to see a comedian that Myra hated all by himself. But what happens when memories he didn't know he had start coming back.





	To Many Years

Eddie sighed rubbing his temples listening to Myra scream obnoxiously behind him as he packed his bags. 

"Myra, sweety, its a free trip your welcome to come" He sighed,

"Edward, you know how much I HATE that vulgar speaking man." She hissed back, he rolled his eyes.

"Then don't that's fine, but I gotta go," Eddie said closing up his suitcase and heading toward the front door.

"But Eddie,"

"No but's Myra, I'm going" He hissed finally having a bit of will power to press back. She scowled stomping her foot immatuely. 

But his confidence was to high to care, he had won tickets to his favorite comedian Richie Trashmouth Tozier after calling in and answering a series of questions on his favorite radio station. He got full backstage passes, tickets, flight to and from California and 5 star hotel all paid for, for a 3 nights. He was excited to see the man that he made sure to watch every time he was on, and here he was finally seeing him live.

So of course Eddie didn't care when Myra express her extreme hatred for the man, he was Eddie's idol, he said the shit he thought and didn't care who knew it. He loved that, Eddie never really had that passion and strength with his mother or Myra. So when he stumbled upon Richie's first live performance on TV he was hooked. He felt as though he knew the man deep down, knowing which jokes were his and which were likely written for him. The ones that made Eddie's stomach hurt when he laughed we definitely the man's real jokes.

He stomped towards the front door, putting down his bag to slip on his nice shoes and warm jacket. "Myra I will be back on Monday, most of the time I'll be either sight seeing or eating, and the show is Saturday night. I'll be fine," He insisted, looking at her as she whispered ugly words under her breath,

"Fine." She growled, looking away from him. Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning forward and planting a gentle but quick peck on her cheek,

"Goodbye," He said as he turned to leave,

"Love you Eddie," she called

"Yeah love you too" he replied, trying his hardest not to groan.

****

Eddie felt bad for how he treated Myra that morning, but as his plane landed in California he no longer cared. He saw the tall building, beautiful water and a lively atmosphere full of excitement. While Eddie lived in New York and obviously saw a lot of that, it wasn't quite the same as being in California.

He left the airport and took a cab to the hotel, it was glamorous and beautiful. When he got to his room he was stunned to see its size and what it offered. The bathroom alone had a large tub and shower. It was exciting.

The first day wasn't much, he got comfortable in his hotel, putting away his clothing, organizing everything into days and making sure everything was tidy. Then he went down and grabbed something for dinner. Then after that he hit the hay, knowing he was going to have a long day the next day.

****

The next day started early, Eddie got up at 8am, took his normal 45 minutes to get ready. Brushing his hair out, he eyed his hair, and the gentle curls that were starting. He groaned knowing he will likely have to get a hair cut. He slightly liked the longer tussled curls, he wasn't sure why. But when he ran his fingers gently through, it reminded him of how much Myra hated his curls. "Eddie, those curls make you look like your 14 again," she would hiss, making him roll his eyes,

"Myra you didn't even know what I looked like when I was 14" hes retort. Of which she would just blow our a scoff and roll her eyes. 

In all honesty, Eddie could barely remember what it was like to be that young, he could remember bits and pieces. Like his mothers shrill voice anytime he'd even think about doing anything unhygienic. And that he grew up in Maine, and he thinks he had friends. But he can't remember their names, or their faces, but he can remember the fond feeling they always gave him. 

Eddie shrugged of his thoughts and decided it was finally time to hit the town and check out the high beat California. First thing he hit was a small coffee shop that seemed to be on the outskirts of the busier areas. He grabbed a nice warm coffee and a fancy bagel. Then he headed out to make the trip worth it. 

Hitting all the large busy malls, he walked the strip and eyed all the different scenery items. He walked toward the beach, it was quiet cause it was a cooler season, but still busy. Everything he could see before the show he did, and he loved every moment of it. Myra texted him a couple times through the day, but he simply ignored it, not wanting the feeling of bile and stress that would build at the back of his neck anytime he would think about her. 

Soon enough 6pm rolled around and Eddie realized he probably should head toward the theater. Excitement bubbled in his stomach knowing he was not only able to see a live performance, but was able to meet the hilarious man himself. Almost giddy, Eddie arrived at the theater at 6:30pm, the show started at 7:30 but people were already being let in. He handed the people working there his tickets and they handed him his backstage passes.

"Richie kinda keeps to himself before the show, so backstage is always after. Once the show ends go towards the front of the stage. A person will be waiting there for anyone with backstage passes. There will be a few people taking photos but they will be there only for a couple minutes. Everyone else is welcome to stick around till 3am," They explained quickly before ushering him to his seat. His seating wasn't perfect, but it wasn't to high that he couldn't see perfectly. He definitely wasn't going to complain, they were free after all.

The theater began to fill slowly, and Eddie realized quite quickly that it was likely going to be a full night. Anxiety began to spike at the back of his throat, so he closed his eyes and just focused on his breathing. 

"Ladies and gentleman" The deep voice of the announcer shook him back into reality. And Eddie quickly realized the the lights had begun to dim and they were about to introduce Richie on stage. He began going through the generic rules of no recording or flash photography, to turn off cell phones and pretty much every other thing that went along with life shows. "We'll if you could put your hands together for the one, the only, Richie Trashmouth Tozier" 

The crowd erupted around Eddie as Richie stepped out on stage. And there he was, even from a distance Eddie could make out that he was tall and lanky just as the tv showed. He was dressed in what seemed to be a dark shirt, a leather jacket and dark jeans. His large glasses were placed on his face and he leaned on the mic stand. Eddie couldn't make out exact features but the man still seemed to make his heart flutter. 

As the night went on Eddie found himself growing more relaxed. At first hed stifle his laughter, trying hard to not be to loud. A habit he had gained from living with Myra. But he realized quickly that everyone around him was laughing and enjoying the Richie just as much as he was. So he laughed, he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes and pain in his belly. He smiled, and rolls his eyes at his ridiculously sexual stories. It felt good, for the first time he felt as through he could breath fully, filling his lungs to their max capacity just to laugh it all out again. 

****

When the show finally ended the crowds began to pile out. Eddie lifted his phone to find he had a couple missed calls from Myra, he rolled his eyes and swiped the notifications of his screen. It was already 10:00pm so Eddie sped walked to the front to the man letting people to what seemed to be the backstage entrance. Eddie handed him his pass and the man gestured to the door, "Through that door, follow the signs that say 'Backstage Tozier' and you'll find it," he said before handing Eddie back his pass. Excited Eddie made his way as the man instructed, there were a few people here in there, working away or taking photos. After climbing a large set of stairs, Eddie reached a large room, it was dark and relaxed. Couches spread out everywhere, a large bar along the one side and one of the sides was completely window showing the gorgeous city below.

A women approached, she was tall and lean, red hair and bright red lips. Something about her felt familiar to Eddie, her blue eyes shined with kindness and gave off a welcoming feel. She was dressed to the nines with a pencil skirt and green blouse, "Backstage card sir?" she asked him kindly. Eddie instantly handed it to her, she eyed it gently then smiled handing it back. "Nice to meet you Edward, welcome, Richie is just over there if you'd like to get some photos, or grab yourself a drink and make yourself at home." She smiled handing it back, "I'm Beverly, please call me Bev, if you need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I am acting as Richie's agent tonight," She chuckled introducing herself.

"Acting?" Eddie asked raising his brow, she smiled realizing Eddie was not going to scurry off,

"Yes well, normally I'm just in charge of making sure the boy leaves the house in something other then jeans and a Hawaiian shirt. But they needed extra hands on deck tonight," She explained smiling brightly. Eddie couldn't help but laugh, "Well I should greet everyone else, like I said please let me know if you need anything Edward,"

"Eddie," he interrupted making her smile.

"Eddie," she correctly before walking away. 

With that, he eyed the room, his eyes instantly landing on Richie was was standing in the corner in front of a red curtain. Instantly Eddie felt his heart skip a beat at the man. He was right, he was dressed in a dark t-shirt, a leather jacket and dark jeans. His oversized glasses perched on his nose, his hair was roughly pushed back and he looked like he was exhausted. He smiled brightly though for the person getting a photo with him, and seemed to be extremely friendly. 

Anxiously instead of approaching the man Eddie turned toward the quiet bar, and grabbed himself a beer. There were a few people here and there, so Eddie decided to sit at the high table right beside the window. He watched, he watched the cars drive people, the people walked around, the lights in the buildings turn off or on, he watched... Life happen. And it was incredibly relaxing. 

"Hey, have we met before?" A voice pulled Eddie out of his trance, making him jump and he turned sharply almost knocking his drink clean off the table. He was about to say something before he realized it was the one and only Richie Tozier talking to him. He was laughing at Eddie's reaction to him, "Sorry man I didn't mean to freak you out so bad," He chuckled rubbing a hand down the scruff on his chin.

"Its okay," Eddie instantly responded, which Richie smiled back a reply. Eddie quickly realized Richie was standing awkwardly beside the empty seat with a drink, which seemed to be some sort of rum in his hand. "Um please take a seat if you want to," Eddie said gesturing to the chair. Richie smiled brightly again nodding and sitting down in the chair in front of him. He turned his attention to the city that Eddie just had been intently watching. Then he turned back to Eddie and smiled a lopsided smile.

"So, uh yeah have we met before?" Richie asked raising a brow. Eddie frowned,

"Nope, first time coming to one of your shows," Richie frowned at Eddie's response and eyed him gently, Eddie felt his cheeks grow hot under Richie's gaze.

"Huh, I could have sworn I've knew you," He said more to himself then Eddie. But suddenly he shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I'm Richie by the way, you probably already know that though," He said introducing himself. Eddie smiled,

"Yeah I.. I'm a huge fan," Eddie said embarrassed at his own words. Richie smiled,

"I should probably leave then, cause that means you have terrible taste," Richie teased. This caused Eddie to roll his eyes, and smile taking a sip of his beer. "So, do I get your name?" Richie asked,

"Oh yeah of course, uh I'm Edward. But call me Eddie," Eddie replied.

"Nice to meet you Eds," Richie said reaching his hand out to shake Eddie's. Eddie took his hand with a frown,

"I said Eddie, not Eds, and its nice to meet you too." This caused Richie to chuckle, a look of realization hitting his eyes. But he seemed to push it down just as fast as it came.

"Feisty," He retorted making Eddie smirk.

When Eddie's hand connected with Richie's it felt like a spark was sent through him. It was mixed with familiarity and attraction. His hands were form, rough and comforting. Like Richie's presence alone made everything okay, and made sure Eddie was safe. His dark eyes behind his glasses were filled to the brim with a inviting and relaxed feeling. He felt right. 

***

As the night continued the more Eddie realized how incredibly Richie really was. They laughed and teased each other like they had known each other for years. Like they were old best friends that had come back together like nothing had changed. It was incredible, even with his own wife Eddie didn't ever feel this way, so why with a man he had never met did he connect so easily with? 

They both started drinking a little to much as the night neared its end. The theater was basically cleared out, the girl who introduced herself as Beverly has just left saying that they should think about doing the same. But Richie simple shrugged her off and said hed call tomorrow. 

"So, if my memory serves me correct, which it normally doesn't. Your the one that won my tickets right?" Richie asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Oh yeah, that was me," Eddie answered,

"Cool, so where are you from?" Richie asked. 

"New York," Eddie replied making Richie nod along. 

"And what do you do in New York?"

"I am a Risk Analyst" Eddie answered, almost embarrassed by his own career. Richie smirked mischievously, it made Eddie's stomach do flips.

"So what is my Risk Rating like Eds?" Richie asked. 

Was he flirting with me? Was all Eddie could think has his might reeled with what to say to this comment. Eddie swallowed hard,

"Don't call me that," He hissed hoping Richie would drop it.

"That doesn't answer my question." Richie challenged. Eddie eyed him, and noticed he was being completely serious. 

"I'd put you at a solid 8 out of 10." Eddie finally answer throwing back his drink for liquid confidence.

"Really? What makes me so dangerous?" Richie asked, of which, Eddie, with a not so clear head answered confidently.

"You fucking hot, and I shouldn't think that way."

This seemed to be enough for Richie, because something snapped in him. Suddenly he was standing, Eddie grew nervous that he had said something wrong as he watched his now serious eyes.

"Wait no don't go I didn't mean to offend you or, I can go if you-" Eddie was interrupted by Richie roughly grabbing his face and pressing his lips against his. 

Eddie was stunned for a second, enough for Richie to start pulling away. But he snapped out of his shock and chased his lips, that was the switch for Richie because nothing became gentle. He pressed himself into him hands on either side of Eddies face and lips working his mouth. 

It was like fireworks were going off in Eddie's head. This gorgeous man, a man he looked up to and felt comfortable with, was kissing him hard and passionately. He melted into the feeling and groaned when Richie slid his tongue into Eddie's mouth. 

Eddie had never kissed anyone like this before, Myra hated with Eddie tried to kiss her anywhere other then her cheek. But that was fine with Eddie, he doesn't know how he'd be able to kiss her lips if she wanted them. He couldn't even imagine himself kissing her or anyone else like this, yet here he was. It felt natural, familiar and completely and utterly right. 

But wait... Myra. Eddie pulled away sucking in a deep breath realizing he needed to breath, he pressed his hand against Richies chest and push his warm body away from him. "Wait no I can't do this," Eddie said through deep breathes.

"Like hell you can't" Richie replied ignoring Eddie's hand on his and forcing their lips together again. Eddie melted again his reason for stopping Richie quickly forgotten. 

Richie stood Eddie up by grabbing his wait band and pulling him up. Eddie instantly obeyed and pressed his pelvis forward connecting with Richie's. That's when Richie released a the sexiest noise Eddie had ever heard. "Come with my back to my apartment," Richie said pulling away from Eddie's lips and kissing up his neck.

The scratch of Richie's scruffy beard against Eddies clean and smooth neck felt incredible." Okay," Eddie said, Richie instantly pulled away much to Eddie's dismay and eyed him.

"Wait really? You're letting me take you home?" Richie asked almost stunned,

"How many times have you been turned down that you have to ask that question?" Eddie asked huffing out a breath, this made Richie smirked and rolled his pelvis against Eddies's. This made his eyes roll slightly at the connection of their definitely hard members against each other.

"No just... you.. I don't know.. your different," Richie replied hesitantly.

"Well this different person wants you to take them home and fuck them till they are screaming for your to stop," Eddie growled confidence building based on the lack of Richie's warm against him. This made Richie groan and reconnect their lips,

"Your going to regret saying that, come on lets go," He said grabbing Eddie's hand and yanking him toward the exit.

***

The taxi ride was quick, but silent. Not awkward, but not particularly sexy either, Richie did take the time to joke that Eddie should suck him off right there. Which Eddie growled a "Gross" back. Other then that it was quiet.

As soon as they got to what seemed to be a large and quiet fancy condo building Richie rushed them into an elevator and up to the 11th floor. Exciting Richie led them to what Eddie can only assume was his place. Once he got the door open he entered, Eddie followed in suit and turned to close the door. As soon as Eddie turned back around he was being forced against the door with a hard slam. Richies body pressed flush against his and his lips aggressively taking Eddie's. But he loved every fucking second of it.

Richie began kissing down his neck, in what felt like a desperate attempt to mark Eddie as his, sucking and nibble on the soft skin just above his collarbone. Eddie should have been worried about this, but he just couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. In fact he wanted to be marked by Richie Tozier. His hands slid over Richies shoulders forcing his leather jacket off him. He then went to the hem of his shirt and pulled onit begging Richie to take it off, which he quickly complied pulling away for a mere second. Eddie followed his lead and did the same with his own shift. When he got it off from over his head he found Richie staring at him, his pupils blown out with desire. "Fuck your hot." He said, this made Eddie blush deeply and push Richie backward deeper into the condo.

"Bedroom now," Eddie said, making Richie's slightly confused looked change. Richie instantly grabbed Eddie just under his butt and lifted him into the air with strength he didn't realize Richie had. Eddie squeaked and wrapped his legs around Richie's pelvis to better secure himself. This caused Richie to groan but continue carrying hims into Eddie can only assume was his room. Eddie pressed his face against Richie's exposed skin, he was so warm. It all felt so familiar like they had done this before. 

Then suddenly Richie was dropping him onto a bed. Richie's scent, cigarettes and a weird forest smell. Almost like a camp fire, with a mix of mint, it was exhilarating and so comforting. Eddie sat up and pulled on Richies belt buckle, "Off" he growled making Richie smirk.

"So demanding,," He said teasingly but complied undoing his bands and pushing them down, revealing loose boxers that were tented with a huge cock. Eddie felt himself salivating at the sight. 

"May I?" Eddie asked gesturing to Richie's penis. Richie frowned tilting his head. But Eddie didn't wait for a reply, instead he yanked the boxers down, revealing what had to have been at least a 7-8 inch, hard cock, wrapped with cleanly cut dark hair. He instantly wrapped his mouth around it, his body exploding with delight of finally being able to taste Richie. But once again it was familiar, like he knew it already, but he pushed the idea to the side at the sound of Richie moan loudly. 

"Fuck Eddie," He growled putting his fingers through Eddie's curls. "I used to have long curly hair you know," He randomly said making Eddie look up at him, still sucking on his dick. "Not that that's important," Richie said almost embarrassed, before he gently grabbed Eddie's hair and tugged his mouth farther up his cock. This caused Eddie to groan, which made vibration up Richie's cock. "You like that?" Richie growled, beginning to move his pelvis forward and back. Effectively fucking Eddie's mouth. Eddie may not have answered Richie, but he wanted to say, fuck yes he liked that.

"Fuck Ed's if you keep doing that this is going to end way to early." Richie finally groaned pulling himself out of Eddie mouth, which caused Eddie to smirk.

"Don't call me that," Eddie said. Richie rolled his eyes and pushed Eddie back, making him laugh gently. Then he was tugging Eddie's jeans off roughly, revealing black tight boxer briefs, his dick, while not as impressive as Richies, still strained against his underwear, a small wet patch from precum. 

"Fuck," Richie growled ripping them off of him with one swift moment, Eddies cock smacked up onto his stomach. Richie gently pushed him up the bed, telling Eddie without words to move up on the bed. So Eddie, moved up listening to the unspoken words.

Richie followed, crawling onto the bed and on top of him coming down and very gentle kissing Eddie on the lips. It was filled with passion, care and something else that Eddie couldn't quite pinpoint. Slowly Richie dragged his hands down Eddies body feeling every inch of him he could. Slowly moving over his collarbone, down his check, gently grazing his nipples, moving down his stomach, tickling his v-line. Till finally he wrapping his hand around Eddie's cock making him hum inn satisfaction. Richie began agonizingly slowly beginning to jerk Eddie off.

As he got Eddie off Richie slowly moved his other hand down Eddies back and over his butt check, roughly squeezing it. Eddie was naturally very embarrassed over the noises he was making against Richie's lips, but Richie didn't seem to care.

Richie hesitate as me moved closer to Eddie's entrance. He pulled away looking at Eddie for permission. Eddie nodded before reconnecting their lips answering his silent question. With that Richie's gentleness was thrown away as he roughly grabbed Eddie legs and spreading them for better access.

Richie positioned himself between Eddie's legs and reached over opening the bed side table drawer revealing condoms and lube. "You do this often?" Eddie asked feeling slightly self-conscious.

"Not even a little, thats mostly when me myself and I get touchy feely" Richie replied winking. Eddie smiled releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Richie applied lube to his fingers, and moved between Eddie's legs again. He slowly dragged his fingers across Eddies anus lubing it up. "You ready?" Richie asked. A nervous bubble formed in Eddie's stomach, but he nodded, his gut telling him it was right. Slowly Richie started pushing his finger in, slowly and gently expanding Eddie.

After a couple minutes Richie began adding fingers, leaving a couple minutes, movements and jerks before adding the next. Once 3 fingers were in and comfortable, Eddie grew anxious. "Richie please," he whined, causing Richie to smile. 

"Tell me what you want Eddie," Richie said sexually pressing his lips to Eddie's. 

"Please fuck me" Eddie said, with a found confidence he didn't know was there.

"Mmm, your wish is my command," Richie moaned pulling back again, slowly removing his fingers, making Eddie feel empty again. Looking down, he gently lined his cock up to Eddies hole and slowly pushed in. 

Eddie took in a sharp breath, a dull pain spreading from his bottom up his spin. But Richie was gentle, pressing soft kisses to Eddie's collarbone and whispering sweet things. Everytime Eddie get comfortable and adjusted, Richie would slowly push more in. 

By the time Richie was fully pushed in Eddie felt full. He began slowly pulling out and drumming back in, eventually building pace and speed.

It was ridiculous but being in that position with Richie, Eddie finally felt like that piece of him he was missing, was finally filled. His brain wandered onto how this could be, how could he feel this way for someone he barely knows. How could someone he just met, make him feel like hes home.

His brain however, was unable to answer those questions as he was snapped out of his thought by the feeling of Richie pull out and push back into Eddie. Eddie saw stars, moaning loudly at the feeling of him hitting a spot he never realized someone could hit. "There it is" Richie groaned pressing his lips to Eddies as he pulled out and pushed back in hitting the spot once again. 

Eddie was to loud for his own good, crying out in pure pleasure everytime Richie hit that spot, over and over. His body felt hot and incredible adore every feeling Richie was causing. He felt his stomach slowly build, a warm heat rushing over him, his eye beginning to roll I'm gonna-" 

"Fucking cum Eddie, I'm almost there to. Cum for me baby" Richie huffed, practically reading Eddie's mind.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum" Eddie chanted, Richie wrapped his fingers around Eddie cock sending him right over for the edge "Fuck Richie I'm cumming!" he screamed a white electric feeling of pure pleasure washed over him. He felt his cock flex and twitch, the feeling of hot cum dropping down his check and stomach. 

Richie grunted and groaned, Eddie could feel him flexing in him. "Fuck I love you Eddie Spaghetti," Richie groaned. Not to Eddie, in fact it was a mere whisper if Eddie hadn't been listening was was likely not to have even heard.

Then it hit Eddie. Years upon years of memories. Year that should have never been forgotten. Lives, names, people, experiences and memories that should have never been forgotten. Including a tall dorky boy with large black rimmed glasses, a crooked smile and a trash mouth. One that he fell in love with at the age of 12. One that he first kissed at the age of 15 because of a stupid dare, that turned into a deep intimate kiss they unraveled years of hiding. One that he lost his virginity to at the age of 16. One that he admitted he was in love with at the age of 17. One that easily reciprocated those feelings. A boy he promised not to forget about when Eddie moved away for college at the age of 18. But here he was, remember him after forgetting him.

"Richie?" Eddie said his voice shocked and surprised. Richie groaned pulling out and removing the condom. "Richard fucking Tozier?" Eddie said, this caught Richie's attention. He looked up and frowned, 

"Uh I'll be back ill grab you a towel," he said heading into what looked like his bathroom

"Holy fuck" Eddie said eyeing him. Realizing it really was him, years of love and admiration, ripped from his memories. And here the man was, years later, still making him feel like he was safe.

Eddie didn't realize he was crying until Richie rushed over with a warm cloth, he began cleaning him, "Whats wrong Eddie?" he said cleaning him off. He tossed the cloth away after cleaning him off then he grabbed the blankets. Richie gently pulled them up over the two of them and slowly pulled Eddie into a cuddling position. "Are you okay? Whats wrong baby?" Richie asked again, a look of worry on his face.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry" Eddie repeated over and over, tears rushing out of his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Richie asked frowning. 

"I fucking forgot you. I promised I wouldn't and I did," Eddie said sniffling. 

A look of realization hit Richie's eyes, and a sad smile spread across his face. He leaned in taking Eddie's head in his hands and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to his lips.

"Its oaky Eddie, I forgot you too.. I only realized as soon as you correctly me not to call you Ed's. It was like years of memories hit me like a ton of bricks," Richie said. 

"I can't believe I forgot you..." Eddie said sadly.

"Its okay Ed's all that matters is you remember me now" Richie insisted. Eddie eyed him gently,

"Don't call me that." he said a small smile pulling to his lips. Richie smiled widely before pressing his lips against Eddie's again. 

"Move in with me" Richie said pulling back. 

"Sure but I need to deal with a divorce first," Eddie answered. 

"Divorce? Your married... to a women?" Richie asked. 

"Yeah yeah fuck you. Not anymore I'm not" Eddie answered rolling his eyes. He eyed richie gently, a warm feeling spreading over his chest. "I love you Richie." Richie smiled brightly,

> "I love you too Eddie."


End file.
